


Avenged

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Regina and her family took everything from him. She was the reason his father was dead, Zelena was the reason his mother was gone and they both got to live while he had no one? No. Roland Hood couldn't just sit back and allow those witches to live while his parents laid rotting in the ground. He couldn't let their deaths go unavenged, no matter how many lives he had to take in the process...





	1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

"I have to go," Regina breathed as Facilier kissed her porcelain colored neck, leaving marks on her skin and declaring to the world that she was his. "The Friday night rush-."

"Can wait," he told her, his smooth velvet voice crooned against her skin.

He had her pressed up against the wall of her bars basement, his hands mauling her ass through her tight jeans as his mouth attacked every inch of skin that wasn't covered by clothes.

"It can't," she argued, allowing herself the enjoyment of his lips on her skin a moment longer before she forced herself to pull away with a soft moan as she watched him bite his lip and his eyes tracked over her curvaceous body.

"One day," he told her with a voice that could have had her begging him to take her anywhere he desired, "you will be the death of me, My Queen."

To Facilier, Regina was 'My Queen.' A reminder of how powerful she once was, how sensual, how regal… Everything he had loved about her.

To Robin she had been 'M'lady.' A term of respect and honor. Never 'your majesty' which had been reserved for royalty, but an equally respectable title for a woman deserving of honor.

He hadn't seen her as the Evil Queen, even in their first meeting; she had always been Regina to him.

Regina smirked as she kissed him again, relishing in the sharp hiss she brought forth when she bit his bottom lip.

"You evil little devil," he breathed, pulling her flush against her body. "You're going to pay for that tonight."

"I look forward to it," she said with a sly grin before she turned and walked back up to the bar, moving her hips in such a way she knew he had to be glued to her.

Regina caught her reflection in one of the mirrored decorations on the wall and she, forgive the pun, reflected on just how much this curse had changed her.

When she was a child, her mother forced Regina's hair into soft waves, making sure that no one saw her natural 'unruly peasant looking curls' as Cora had dubbed them.

"You want to be treated with respect don't you, Regina?" her mother would ask as she magicked her daughter's hair straight. "If you want respect, you have to look the part."

Then when she learned magic of her own, she had forgone the innocent childlike plait she so often wore in her youth and did the most intricate and lavish styles she could come up with. She didn't want respect as the Evil Queen, she wanted to be feared.

In Storybrooke she has styled her hair after what she learned was "respectful" in this realm, always smooth and sleek with the smallest hint of curl at the edges, dressed in this realms version of what their royalty would wear; sleek stylish pantsuits, tight feminine dresses, pencil skirts and blouses…

But as Roni; she didn't care about being respected or feared. She was a free spirit who wore tank tops with band logos on them, tight fitting jeans, animal print belts and jackets… But the best of all was she had let her curls be wild and free.

She sighed contently as she joined Robyn, or Margot as she was known in this world, behind the bar and immediately jumped in to help with the rush of drink orders.

It was nearing three AM by the time Robyn was done sweeping up and Regina had finished counting out tonight's take.

"I think we should add a karaoke night," Robyn said as she put the broom back in the supply closet.

Regina chuckled as she shook her head as she split the tips between herself and Robyn. "No."

"Oh come on, Roni, it could be fun."

"And have my bar turned into some place where drunk college students belt out Journey and Britney Spears all night? No."

Robyn shrugged as she sat down at the bar, offering thanks as Roni poured her a glass of whiskey and pushed that as well as her tips for the night towards her.

"You and Tilly doing anything fun tomorrow?" asked Regina knowing it was her nieces day off.

"I want to but I have like no ideas."

A slow smile appeared on Regina's face as the crosses arrows on her wall caught her eye.

"Take her target shooting."

"... Target shooting? Like with a gun? After she shot Weaver, I don't think-."

"No, not with a gun. Archery target shooting. There's a shop about three blocks down, the have a target range you can shoot at."

Robyn opened her mouth and closed it. "...Huh… that does sound kinda fun."

"It can be a very… intimate experience, teaching someone to shoot an arrow," she told her, her memory flashing with the memories of Robin pressed up against her, taking her hands in his as he perfected her stance, whispering what she needed to be doing in her ear.

More often than not their 'lessons' led to the bow and arrows discarded and the two of them magiced back in her bedroom.

"I've never shot an arrow before in my life, I wouldn't even know where to begin," Robyn laughed.

Another soft smile. "I think you'd be a natural at it, Margot."

"Oh yeah; I'd be a regular Robin Hood."

Regina's face fell as the name of her father unknowingly left her lips. It wasn't right that he didn't get to know his daughter, that she didn't get to experience the love he had for her.

He never even get to know her name.

Not wanting Robyn to notice the sudden shift in her behavior, Regina forced a smile back to her face before she took her nieces hands.

"You might end up being really good at it, you never know."

"Fine fine, I'll take Tilly bow shooting," she said with a roll of her eyes but a smile nonetheless to let her mother's oldest friend know she appreciated the idea.

"Good. Now come on, grab your stuff and let's get out of here."

As Regina and Robyn grabbed their purse, the front door opened and someone walked in.

"Sorry, Buddy, we're closed," Regina told the stranger without looking at him.

"Sorry, M'lady, I just saw the lights on and assumed you were open."

M'lady.

That voice. That thick accent. No… no, it couldn't be.

Regina whipped around, her eyes wide and stunned.

"Robin?" she breathed, holding herself up with the bar.

The man was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and brown work boots, a forest green jacket over a plain white T-shirt. He lowered the hood and Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

It wasn't him. The man's eyes were a dark chocolate brown and even with his hair cropped short you could tell he had wildly curly hair, similar to hers and he was only a few years older than Robyn.

But that high forehead, those deep set dimples that were shown even when he wasn't smiling, that square jaw…

From the eyes down one could almost be forgiven for doing a second take.

"I just got finished moving into my apartment," he told the two ladies. "Thought I'd go out and celebrate."

"Well welcome to the Heights," Regina said with a smile as she poured him a whiskey and set out in front of the man. "I'm Roni, this is Margot."

The man lifted his glass and nodded towards the two women. "Pleasure to meet you Roni, Margot. I'm Richard Gisborne."

"Nice to meet you," Robyn said with a smile before she turned to Regina. "I'm gonna head out and I will see you Sunday."

"Sounds good." A quick kiss on the cheek. "Tell your mom I need her here a little earlier than normal tomorrow okay?"

"Got it. Bye, Roni."

Richard watched as Robyn walked out before he turned back to Regina. "Family owned business?"

"Kind of. Me and Kelly, Margot's mom, are like sisters," Regina said, feeling her heart break a little bit as she was forced to add the 'like'. "We bought this place together. I was actually in the hospital the day when Margot was born."

"Very close family then," he said with a smile as he took a drink of whiskey, and Regina felt her heart flutter as his dimples became even more prominent.

He looked so familiar.

"Very," she said with another smile.

Richard chuckled as he took another drink, finishing the glass of Whiskey. "Well, M'lady, I thank you for the drink. Hopefully I can come back soon when this establishment is actually open."

He reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet but Regina shook her head. "First drink in the heights is on the house. Plus I already counted today's profits and I really am not in the mood to do so again."

"Thank you, Roni, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just don't think you're getting away with another freebie."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

She froze again, swearing up and down she saw the flash of a smirk on his face as he said that familiar a before it was gone.

Another round of thank you's and both Roni and Richard headed out into the night.

..

He hated her. More than anything else on this earth. Her, her sister, her niece… none of them deserved to be here, none of them deserved to walk this earth while his mother and father were dead. It was their fault he had grown up with no family.

He had wanted to take revenge on them as soon as he was old enough to realize just what the Mills family had done to him. He begged Little John to help him find a way back to this realm so he could avenge their leader and his wife but the older man had refused, swearing up and down that his father loved Robyn and Regina and he had been willing to give Zelena a second chance.

He wouldn't want his own son to hurt them or to be caught up in the thing that had ruined Reginas life; revenge.

But Roland of Locksley didn't care. They were the reason he had no parents, they are the reason he was an orphan. It didn't matter if Robyn was his sister and Regina had come close to being a second mother to him. They and Zelena had killed Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

And he was going to make them pay.

Roland abandoned the Merry Men the day after that conversation with John, armed only with his bed roll, a horse, a quiver of arrows and the bow that had belonged to Robin Hood himself.

It had taken years for him to find a portal. Shady deals, murder, more thievery then he could count but it finally happened. Roland got ahold of a magic bean.

He used it to find out where Drizella sent them; traveled through time and space until he landed in front of a pub called 'Roni's'.

He looked up at the sign, a fresh rage building inside him as he saw the two crossed arrows above the name. How DARE that witch use his symbol, how dare she honor him like that when she was the reason he was dead.

He wanted to burn the whole place to the ground.

Later he promised himself before he took a deep breath and headed inside the pub.

"Sorry, Buddy, we're closed," she told him without turning around to see who it was.

"Sorry, M'lady, I just saw the lights on and assumed you were open."

He couldn't help the smirk as he watched her respond to that label, knowing it had been what his father called her, knowing she would have a reaction to it.

"I just got finished moving into my apartment," he told the two of them as he walked in and sat down at the bar. "Thought I'd go out and celebrate."

"Well welcome to the Heights. I'm Roni, this is Margot."

Roland lifted his glass and nodded towards the two women.

"Pleasure to meet you Roni, Margot. I'm Richard Gisborne…"

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Um… no. But I googled how to do it last night and it seemed easy, I mean you're just shooting sticks from a curvy piece of wood. You're open to trying new things right?"

"As long as they're with you, of course I am."

Robyn grinned as she took Alice's hand and kissed the back of it before they walked into the archery shop hand in hand.

There were the more classic bows, crossbows, small mini bows, bows that were almost as tall as her, hunting arrows, target arrows, arrows made of wood, of fiberglass, more accessories and scopes and aiming devices than they could count...

"I think that there's a lot more to this then just shooting sticks from a curvy piece of wood," Alice fretted the two girls almost overwhelmed with all the choices.

"I think you might be right," Robyn muttered as she walked over to the more complicated ones, which they had learned was called a 'compound bow' and took it down off the shelf.

Robyn frowned when she plucked the string back, not having any idea what she was looking at or for, but it didn't feel right to her. A bow shouldn't have a pulley system.

The two girls browsed the weapons for a few minutes, taking turns pretending to fire at each other, trying to get a feel for which one would be easiest for them to learn on and Alice falling in love with a compound bow with pink camo paint covering it for the simple fact it was pink, but none of the newer models felt right to Robyn.

Eventually she made her way to the back of the shop, where the classic longbows were kept. She picked up one of them, a simple wooden one almost as tall as her, no decorations, simple black paint, nothing eye catching at all really but the moment she picked it up, she felt something familiar stirring inside her.

Like she was being reunited with an old friend that had been begging for a meet up.

She handled the bow, she truthfully had no idea what she was looking for, twisting it in her hand but the longer she held it, the more right it felt to her, the weight, the draw, everything…

Maybe Roni was right. Maybe she would be a natural at this archery thing…

After they paid for their purchases they headed upstairs to where the shooting range was and got in posts behind the faded yellow line as the staff hung up their paper targets for them.

The staff that worked there showed them how to stand, where to hold the bow, where to bring her arm back to but none of it felt right to Robyn. She consistently missed the target as she followed their instructions, none of it felt natural to her, almost like she knew somehow this wasn't the most effective way.

Alice meanwhile was having the time of her life. She was at least hitting the paper and would let out an adorable squee of joy every time she hit her mark.

After a while the staff left them to go tend to their other customers and Robyn tried their way once more, hitting the edge of the target next to her before she shook her head and abandoned all that they taught her.

Robyn took a deep breath as she got into the stance that felt right to her, like a muscle memory had kicked in even though her muscles had no memory of this particular stance.

She bent her arm slightly, widened her fingers on the bow strong, shifted the bow up slightly and got rid of those god awful sights they had put on to help her and this… this felt good. This felt right.

She put the arrow into the bow and brought it back to her chin, took aim at the target, and fired.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Alice when her girlfriends target found the bullseye.

"What the hell?" Robyn breathed as she looked at the arrow that was embedded in the center of the target.

"Do it again!" Alice encouraged with that wide grin she loved so much.

Robyn got back into her own stance, this time ignoring everything that the staff who worked here had taught here and sent the arrow flying down the lane, letting out a shocked gasp when it hit the bullseye once again.

Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"It's official; your new name is Legolas," the blonde told her with a kiss on the cheek.

Robyn chuckled, turning around so she could face her. "So does that make you my Hermione Granger?"

"...That's Harry Potter, Love."

"I know but Legolas never got a love interest."

"He didn't?"

"Nuh uh."

"Well that's not a very happy story."

"Archers usually don't get happy endings," a voice from behind announced to the two of them.

Both girls turned around and saw Roland standing there, a well worn quiver of arrows slung over his back and, like Robyn, a tall wooden classic bow slung over his shoulder.

"Margot, right?" Roland inquired as casually as he could.

"With a T at the end, not the beginning," Alice clarified , proud that she had remembered that tidbit about her girlfriend.

Robyn whipped towards him, her verbal sparring knives sharpened in case the newcomer made fun of her.

But to her pleasant surprise he just gave her a kind smile. "Best way to spell it in my opinion."

Alice beamed at him as he stuck out his hand. "Richard Gisborne."

"Tilly Carroll. That T is at the beginning instead of the end."

"Good to know, Tilly," he said with another friendly smile.

Margot nodded towards the bow slung over his shoulder. "You into archery?"

He smirked at the young girl. "I dabble."

He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and before either girl could blink had it in the bow, pulled back, released and sank firmly into the dead center of his target.

Alice's eyes went wide as she turned from an equally stunned Robyn to Roland. "I lied love, he's the new Legolas."

Roland chuckled as he got out another arrow from his quiver. "Thanks but she can keep the label. Like I said, archers hardly get a happy ending in those stories."

Another 'whoosh!', another bullseye.

"Well that's not always true," Robyn told him as she too got out another arrow, almost stunning herself when she too hit her bullseyes.

"Love, I think he might be right… Legolas doesn't find love, Katniss has a pretty bad go of it, Hawkeye is the only one without his own movie… Archers really don't get happy endings."

"You're missing the most famous one though," Robyn protested. "Robin Hood. He gets married to Marian and then gets to have Kiera Knightly as his daughter."

Roland clenched his bow tighter, trying his best to remain calm as their names left her mouth. She had no right to speak about them.

In the back of his mind he knew on a level it was crazy to blame her but at the same time; he couldn't help but hate his sister, knowing that if she hadn't been born then there would have been no reason for him to be in city hall where Robin was murdered in the first place. Her entire existence is part of the reason he died.

He could not forgive that.

"Oh true. Plus they got to be adorable little foxes in the movie," Alice added.

"That's not the real story," Roland told them, trying his best not to appear as upset as he was by the turn of the conversation. "Neither one of them got a happy ending."

When they didn't argue he continued. "In the original tale they both died. Marian died twice as a matter of fact."

"Die twice?" Alice cocked her head to the side. "How can someone die twice?"

"She was killed by an Evil Queen," Roland told them, nooking another arrow. "Then a courageous blonde hero brought her back to life." He released the arrow, picturing Regina's smug smirk as the target. "Then the Queens disgustingly jealous sister killed her again out of spite."

Another arrow, this time landing squarely in Zelena's green face.

"I never heard this part of the legend," Robyn admitted. "I thought the only bad guys were Prince John and the Sheriff."

"No. There was also a Queen, and she tricked Robin Hood into loving her." Another arrow, this time angrier and coming faster. "Because of something her sister did, he gave his life for the Queen and she let him, knowing he had a son to take care of." Another arrow. "She had magic and could have brought him back but she didn't even try. She might not have killed him directly, but she's the reason he's gone, the Queen is the one who's responsible for Robin Hood's death."

CRACK!

Robyn and Alice jumped as he split his arrow with the arrow he had just released. He took a deep breath as he felt a familiar rage boil inside of him. He had to calm down. He couldn't be caught.

"... They didn't add that in the fox movie," Alice muttered after a moment of awkward silence.

Roland lowered the bow before he turned to the girls. "There's a lot of things they didn't add in the Fox Movie. But all the Disney movies were like that though," he told the group. "Like in the original Snow White they actually managed to kill the Queen by making her wear red hot metal shoes and having her 'dance' at Snow White and Prince Charmings wedding until she died."

"Well that's not very pleasant," Said Alice.

"She deserved it," Roland said a bit more intense then he would have liked but neither of them gave him a second glance.

Robyn nooked another arrow. "You should hook up with Henry Mills."

Roland worked up slightly. Henry? He was here in this world?

"Henry Mills? The author Henry Mills?"

"Yeah, he wrote that one book with all the fairytales, 'Once Upon a Time'. He's in the bar where I work all the time. You seem to be into that kinda stuff, maybe you could help him out, I know he has like serious writers block."

Roland smiled. "I'd like that."

He had missed Henry, he looked at him as a brother at one point. Not to mention he was the son of the woman who had tried to save his mom.

He and Emma were true heroes, not like Regina or Zelena.

The three of them continued shooting their arrows, after about an hour or two Alice was content to sit back and watch as her girlfriend hit bullseye after bullseye with her bow.

"You're a hell of a shot," Roland said after they had retrieved all of their arrows from the paper targets. "Maybe you and me could go to an actual archery range one of these days, not this sad pathetic hallway."

Robyn smiled as she put the arrows back into the quiver she bought. "That sounds really cool, I'd love to do that sometime."

"Great. And feel free to bring along Tilly as well," he added quickly, letting her know he wasn't trying to make this a romantic endeavor and that he had picked up on the fact that his sister was dating the eccentric blonde.

His plan wouldn't work if he made her uncomfortable. She had to trust him.

ALL the Mills women has to trust him if he was ever going to get his revenge, and he knew just how to play each of them…


	3. Chapter 3

Regina gasped as Faciliers hand worked their way into her jeans and slid into the expensive lingerie she had worn. She jerked against his hand, her head thrown backwards as his thick strong fingers expertly rubbed her clit.

It was around 2 in the afternoon, an hour before she opened up her bar, Zelena had went out for a meeting with one of their distributors, when Facilier had decided to show up at her bar and the two of them had decided that since they were the only ones in the Bar, behind the counter was the perfect place for a hookup.

She took his other hand and all but slammed it up her shirt and rested it on her breast, groaning when he massages her curves far too slow for her liking.

"Patience, my Queen," he whispered to her, biting her ear lobe. "We'll get there."

"Patience has never been my strong suit," she moaned, rolling her hips as she tried to get his fingers right where she needed him.

The dark skinned man opened the cupboard next to them, knowing it contained the most expensive liquor he hid and only brought out for her closest friends.

"If you stop to have a drink I swear to God, Facilier…" Regina hissed as he pulled his hand out from her jeans, earning only a deep throated chuckle as he grabbed out a bottle of tequila.

"Patience," he told her again, opening the bottle.

Ignoring the annoyed huff from his lover, he poured himself a shot of the tequila and grabbed one of lime wedges she had cut up before he had arrived.

He grabbed the salt shaker and Regina bit her lip in anticipation when she realized what was happening.

"I told you, My Queen..." He moved her hair out of the way as he licked a slow trail up her neck, groaning softly when he heard her whimper as he put the shot in between her cleavage, letting his fingers brush against the top of her breasts, grateful she had worn a low cut tank top today. "Patience pays off."

He put the salt on her neck, the salt sticking to where his tongue had been and without warning he licked up the salt before he quickly dipped his head in between her breasts and took the shot expertly, downing the liquor without flinching.

"You forgot the lime," Regina said with a slight pant.

Facilier smirked as he held up the lime but instead of putting it between her lips, he dropped to his knees and put the lime wedge between the front of her jeans and her skin.

"I assure you I didn't, My Queen," he whispered before he leaned forward, smirking when she cried out as the scruff on his face brushed up against her exposed skin as he grabbed the lime and pulled it from her jeans.

He wasted no time as he discarded the lime and instead focused on undoing her jeans, hungrily kissing the exposed skin between her shirt and the jeans, Regina gasping as he undid the buttons and zipper. Just as he had yanked down her jeans to expose what he wanted and she felt his hot breath on her skin, she heard the door open.

"Hey, Roni!"

Regina quickly twisted away, her race burning with blush as she faced the person who had interrupted her.

"Margot!" Regina said with a slight pant as her niece and girlfriend walked in hand in hand. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come in the only bar in town?" Robyn asked as she and Alice walked over to the bar.

Regina took several breaths to get her breathing under control as she casually redid her jeans.

"Of course you can," Facilier answered for the barkeep as he stood back up from the floor, a random bottle of vodka in his hand. "Here you go, Roni," he said, handing off the bottle to her, smirking at the pained look she was giving him. "Told you it was behind the bat."

Regina ran a hand through her hair as she tried to keep her breath steady. Another deep breath as she grabbed two glasses and poured both girls a whiskey.

As she pushed the two glasses towards them, she noticed what was slung across her nieces shoulder.

Regina swallowed hard as she looked over Robyn, her sandy blonde hair, HIS hair, pulled into a side braid with a longbow slung over her shoulder, a quiver of arrows on her back…

He would have been so proud.

The Queen cleared her throat as she nodded towards the bow. "I take it you took me up on my advice?"

"Margot with a T at the end is a natural!" Alice said with a beaming grin.

"It's true," Robyn added. "It felt like I was riding a bike or something, like I'd done it my whole life."

"She hit every bullseye," Alice told the bartender, beaming with pride. "She's my little Robin Hood."

Regina felt Facilier's arm wraps around her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her for the words he knew was stinging her heart.

The bartender took another deep breath as she poured herself her own drink of whiskey. "You know your Dad was… was an amazing archer. Maybe you take after him."

Robyn scoffed and rolled her eyes to the wooden ceiling, surprising Regina with the response. "Please don't tell me that, I actually wanna LIKE this hobby."

Her heart clenched painfully tight and her lip trembled before she remembered.

The curse. Robyn wasn't awake.

Robyn Hood loved her father more than anyone Regina had ever met. She looked up to the folk hero, admired him, strived to be like him in every aspect that she could, although Regina drew the line on stealing from the rich to give to the poor since the richest person in Storybrooke was herself. Robyn told people her name with a pride that was unmatched.

Margot West however… Her father Robert had been a common criminal who stole for himself, a two bit thief with no honor and no code of ethics. He had gotten her mother pregnant after only dating for a few weeks and had abandoned her the moment he found out she was pregnant and never even bothered learning his daughter's name.

It still brought Regina pain when she remembered the hatred Roni had for 'Robert', the trash she talked about him to 'Kelly' and 'Margot'.

Robyn had no idea her father risked angering the God of Death himself to save her, that he had been willing to stay with the woman who murdered his first wife because his honor wouldn't let him abandon his child or the woman he had gotten pregnant.

Regina forced a smile to her lips. "Right. Sorry."

"You're good. But yeah, I definitely think I wanna stick with this. Plus that guy that came in yesterday, Richard? He showed up at the range we were at too and he's REALLY good."

Alice nodded in agreement. "He actually invited us to go to a real archery range with him."

None of the three women noticed the look of awareness that flashed across Faciliers face.

Facilier looked at his watch before he gained Regina's attention. "I'm afraid I have to get going. I have a meeting across town."

Regina, who knew by now not to question him on his 'meetings', which was usually less than savory, nodded. "Sure, I'll walk you out."

After bidding the two girls goodbye, Regina walked the voodoo doctor out the door, shutting it behind them.

"I know how much that had to hurt," he said, his voice low enough where even if the girls were listening in they couldn't hear him. "To be reminded of him and hear her talk about her father like that."

Facilier knew that he wasn't Regina's soulmate. He wasn't her true love, they weren't some great predestined love story, there had been no magical tattoo proving they belonged together… they were just two people who were extremely attracted to one another who at the height of their villainany and he just so happened to land in the Heights the same time she was.

He took a step closer, putting his hands on her hips. "My offer still stands, Regina. Anytime you want to-."

"I know," she interrupted him. "I appreciate it but I don't want his soul involved in anything using dark magic."

Facilier nodded, already having this conversation with her. He had tried researching ways she would be able to even do something as simple as communicate with him for even thirty seconds using light magic but so far he had come up empty.

He kissed her, pulling her close, relishing in the moan he drew from her lips.

"You're coming by later," she told him when they pulled apart, letting him know full and well it wasn't a request by the local barkeep, but an order from the Evil Queen.

He smirked, licking his lips as he looked her over and gave her a low bow. "Of course, My Queen."

Another kiss to tide them over and he was gone.

…

"Can I help you?"

Facilier smirked at the curly haired man who had answered the door, leaning against the doorframe. "No but I believe I can help you, Roland."

Roland forced a confused laugh from his lips.

"I'm… I'm sorry, you have the wrong guy, my name's-."

"Your name is Roland Hood. The son of Robin of Locksley and the Maid Marian," Facilier told him, leaving no room for argument. "Do not try to lie to me, archer."

Roland looked at him for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you know who I am? he demanded. "Who are you?"

"You're not going to invite me in?"

"No."

Facilier chuckled, sending a shiver down the archers back. "Fine. But I know who you are because I know everything. Including the reason you're here."

Roland straightened as the man continued, his words as slick as a snake. "You're here because you want revenge against the Queen and her family because you feel they're responsible for your families death."

He swallowed hard. "And… you're going to help me?"

"Of course." Facilier stood closer, now nose to nose with the man. "I'm going to help you by reminding you how bad it would be if you were to hurt someone I care for."

Darkness overtook Roland's face. "She killed my father, she deserves to die."

"You're a fool if you believe Regina had anything to do with that."

"I'm a fool then. But I promise you, I will get my revenge on that witch. We're done talking."

Roland tried to slam the door shut but almost effortlessly Facilier slammed it back open, making the young archer stumble backwards. Any smugness on the voodoo doctors face had been replaced by darkness.

"We're done talking when I say we're done talking. Let's get one thing straight, Hood, the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because Regina would never forgive me if I killed the son of the man she loved."

"Then I guess there's nothing else to talk about is there?" Roland countered far braver than he actually felt.

That snake oil smile reappeared.

"I wasn't finished… She would never forgive me if she found out I killed you. If she remained blissfully unaware… well… that's a different story entirely."

Roland narrowed his eyes at the Voodoo Doctor who merely smirked at the archer. "Now we're done talking."

Without so much as a nod, Facilier turned and walked away.

The curly haired man glared the dark skinned man, thinking not of the threat he had just received, but thinking how he now had another person he needed to get revenge on…

And he knew just how to do it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne' taken unedited as is from the website of the University of Rochester.

Waldo Goose has to hold onto the bar at Roni's for dear life, swaying dangerously in his seat as he took another swing of his drink, most of the liquid ending up on his shirt rather then in his mouth.

"You know you- you have the most gorgeous eyes I- I have ever- ya know what, we- I should date myself some time with you."

Regina rolled her eyes as she finished pouring another drink and handing it to one of her customers, ignoring the older man's sorry drunken attempts to flirt.

Along with being the town therapist, Regina had learned that the local bartender was also the town challenge for every male who was intoxicated enough to think they had a shot with her.

Most nights she didn't mind it and would even occasionally flirt back as a way of adding more to her tip jar but when she was busy, as she was every Saturday night, and when the man hitting on her was obnoxiously drunk, it just grated her nerves.

Regina went to pick up an empty glass next to Waldo, not expecting the man to reach out and grab hold of her wrist.

"I- you know you- you aren't being very fair to me right now," he slurred, his words barely legible. "You could at least gimme a chance, Roni."

"Okay, you're cut off and you need to go," she told him as she pulled her hand back, taking his half full glass of sherry back as well.

"Love, come on, gimme a chance! Or at least lemme finish my drink."

"It's time for you to leave."

"Roni!"

"Didn't you hear her? She said it's time to go."

The Queen turned back towards the man and couldn't help but smile when she saw Roland standing in front of the man, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

"I was- I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her."

"She said it's time to go," he told the old man once more. "So it's time for you to go."

"If she just-."

Without waiting a moment longer Roland grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled him up from his chair as easy as he was lifting a rag doll.

"Easy!" Regina called out to the young archer as he dragged the man from the bar across the floor as easy as a hot knife would slice through soft butter, knowing that Waldo really was just a harmless old drunk.

Roland half listened to her as he managed to get him out the door without any real injury and, after watching him for a minute to make sure he had gotten the hint and left, went back inside.

"I had it handled," Regina told him as she poured him a whiskey.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

Regina froze, her heart fluttering wildly. It had been so long since she heard those words, with that accent…

She shook her head, forcing herself to wear a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

"I was about to say… But thank you nonetheless."

"No problem," he said with a grin that deepened his dimples.

He really was attractive for a 20 something year old...

Seeing that, for a brief moment, all of her drink orders were full she leaned back against the shelf, taking one of the bar rags and mopping the sweat on her brow.

"Busy night?" Roland asked as he took a sip of the whiskey.

"No more than usual." She offered another smile. "So I heard you, Tilly and Margot went archery shooting today."

Roland nodded. "Margot's actually really good, it's like she'd been doing it all her life. I've never seen anyone more natural at it. Well… except maybe myself."

"Yeah, they told me you're some new aged Legolas," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've shot a bow all my life. My father was quite the bowman himself."

"So was Margot's," Regina added. "He was the best archer I ever met actually."

Roland pursed his lips, taking another drink. "Sounds like you're kinda sweet on him."

"Her father?" Regina shook her head, remembering that if Margot talked about her father she would probably use the cursed versions. "No. I haven't seen him in… a while," she said with a grief that was set deep in her eyes.

He glared at the brunette. How DARE she feel upset about Robin. She caused this, she's the one who destroyed him…

She didn't get to feel bad about what happened.

"I barely knew my father," he told the bartender, carefully gauging her reaction. "He was murdered when I was six."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. My mom too, she uh… the sister of the girl who killed my dad actually murdered my mom when I was five."

"Oh Jesus! Richard, I'm… I'm so sorry."

He shrugged as if the pain from that particular fact didn't eat at him alive. "It was a long time ago, I'm pretty over it by now."

Regina smiled sadly, taking hold of his hand and squeezed lightly before she turned back to her other customers.

"So what are you actually doing in the Heights?" she asked as she began mixing a cosmo for one of her customers.

"Contracting job," he lied as he took another sip of whiskey. "A new apartment building about five blocks east but I found out today that it fell through. Turns out when the CEO of Belfrey Developments gets murdered by a cult, and her second in command daughter up and disappears that tends to freeze the actual development phase."

He took another sip of whiskey. "Unfortunately my landlord doesn't care about murders and my lease is for the next six months."

"Can't you find another contracting job?"

"As much as I'd like to, the only reason I got this one was because of a friend who was doing the hiring. I'm not… exactly what you would call legally authorized to work in this country…"

Regina frowned at him as she poured him another glass.

"Don't worry though, I'll figure something out." He raised the new glass of liquor. "Always do."

She pursed her lips for a moment before she shrugged. "Why don't you work here?"

He laughed at her suggestion. "I drink ale, Roni, I don't pour it."

"No I meant as a bouncer. Sometimes these guys can get kinda rowdy and my bat can only do so much damage."

Regina looked up and smiled at someone who had just walked in.

"Besides I can't have Henry always being the one changing the kegs."

Roland turned and smiled at the man who had just walked in. It had been so long since he saw the boy who was supposed to be his brother. He had always looked after him.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Roni," Henry said with a grin.

"After all the free drinks I've given you, you better," she said with a chuckle. "Henry, meet Richard Gisborne, my newest bouncer. Richard, meet-."

"Henry Mills," Roland said with a grin as he stuck out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, I'm such a huge fan of your book."

"Oh, um, thanks." Henry took his hand and shook it. "I usually don't get grown men who recognize me, usually it's teenagers and little kids."

"Come on, man, don't make me feel more like a nerd then I already am," Roland chuckled as he took a sip of his whiskey. "I gotta say though, Regina's happy ending? She definitely didn't deserve it. At all. Kinda mad that you gave a murdering child abusing rapist a happy ending to be honest."

Regina raised her brow as she gathered empty bottles off the bar top.

Henry nodded knowingly, having already heard that tired argument a hundred times from his fans. "Ah, so you're an Ugly Duckling."

"... I'm a what?"

"Ugly Duckling. It's what Emma Swan fans call themselves," he explained. "There's some that HATE Regina, like absolutely loathe her, believe she didn't earn her redemption, that she's pretty much to blame for everything bad happening…"

"Then I guess I'm the biggest Ugly Duckling of them all," Roland said.

"Well do Regina fans get a name?" Regina demanded, a little bit too desperate. Not that she cared, mind you… She didn't care at all… "I mean she does have fans right, she has to."

Henry nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "They call themselves 'Evil Regals', and trust me, they're just as intense as Emma fans. They usually pair up with Hoodies just like the UD's partner up with Hookers."

"What the hell is a Hooker and a Hoodie?" The bartender demanded. "And why do all of the fans need separate nicknames?"

"Blame the Internet," Henry said with a shrug. "But yes, Hookers are Captain Hook fans, Hoodies are Robin Hood fans. Then there's also Dearies which are Rumpelstiltskin fans and there's just a whole mess of nicknames for different fan bases, I honestly can't keep track of all of them. But they all seem to think I hate their individual groups and love their rivals so apparently I just hate all of my fans."

"Robin Hood has his own fanbase?" the curly hair man asked with a grin.

Henry nodded, taking another drink. "Yeah. They go hand in hand with the Evil Regals usually, they all seem to ship him and Regina together."

"Ship?"

Another nod. "Yeah. A ship is just shorthand for relationship and when you ship something, you want those two characters together. Then they all have their own names like the Snow Charming ship is called Snowing, the Hook and Emma ship is called Captain Swan, the Regina and Robin ship is called Outlaw Queen…"

Regina bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Outlaw Queen," she breathed, a teary smile making its way to her face. "It's uh… that's a really beautiful name…"

Roland's smile fell as he turned his attention back to the bartender, any happiness he had been told about his father disappearing as soon as he saw her tears.

She didn't have a right to be upset over him...

"How can any fan of Robin Hood be a fan of Regina?" Roland spat. "He was a hero, she was some vile murdering witch."

"Hey, she isn't all bad," Regina argued. "She sacrificed so much, she became friends with Snow White, she PROTECTED Snow White…"

"She never apologized to anyone," Roland told her, trying his best not too become heated. "She raped Graham, she made Emma be an orphan for 28 years, she abused Henry-."

"Oh she did NOT abuse Henry!" the bartender snapped. "She's was strict and did some questionable things but she did NOT abuse her son!"

"It's like my twitter feeds come to life," Henry muttered as he took a swig of beer.

Both Roland and Regina ignored the author as they continued their argument.

"She blamed everyone else for her problems and never once took responsibility," Roland countered. "She wanted everyone to treat her like a victim and feel sorry for her while she never once, not once, cared about hurting anyone else."

"She didn't have to tell everyone she was sorry, she showed it, with actions," Regina barked. "By giving her son new memories that made him forget her, by sacrificing herself to die not once but several different times, by protecting Snow from Cora's ghost, by risking everything to follow Emma to the wish world, by risking everything to follow Emma to hell to save Hook, who by the way was just as much a villain as Regina… even the Evil Queen was willing to sacrifice herself to give everyone else a chance when the dark fairy cast her curse. She…" Regina closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay hidden. "She was even willing to sacrifice her life for Robins when the fury wanted to drag him to the Underworld."

Roland stared her down, clutching his drink so hard he thought for sure the glass would crack.

"Regina didn't deserve her happy ending and she sure as hell didn't deserve Robin Hood," he spat. "She's the reason he died."

The Queen's jaw fell open as she looked at the newest bouncer, who, she assumed, was unaware just how much that had hurt.

"You two are like SERIOUSLY into the book," Henry said with amusement. "It's actually kinda cool. A bit creepy since you're grown adults but still flattering nonetheless."

Both Roland and Regina took deep breaths, both remembering that they were only supposed to be discussing a fictional book.

Roland cleared his throat, lifting his glass in cheers. "Sorry, got a little intense there. I just, I really loved your book, mate."

"Hey don't worry about it," Henry said as he clinked his bottle against the glass. "I'm just glad to know someone else is a fan besides a very ambitious ten year old girl."

Regina couldn't bring herself to smile. Not after what Roland had just said to her. So instead she just told them both she had more work to do and made her way to the other side of the bar.

Roland looked after her for a moment and he realized she would probably spend the rest of the night avoiding him.

Nothing more could be accomplished tonight.

He cleared his throat and looked over at Henry. "Hey so listen, I'm gonna head out. I think I pissed her off and don't really want a drop of visine in my next whiskey."

The hazel eyed man nodded. "Yeah, Roni isn't exactly the kind of person you want on your bad side, she seems like the type to really hold a grudge. I just didn't really think she'd get upset over a book."

Roland shrugged. "Your story moves people, what can I say. I'll see you later, Henry."

"See ya. And hey, welcome to the Heights."

With a friendly nod, Roland put a twenty down on the table and headed out, stopping and turning back only when he heard the Queen call out his name.

"Be here tomorrow, 6PM," she told the archer without looking at him. "Shift lasts until midnight."

Roland just grinned, nodded and made his way out of the bar.

He was still in the game...

Hours later when it had finally slowed down and Henry was one of herlast customers, the author motioned the Queen over to him.

"So tonight got kinda intense," he said as he nursed his beer. "I didn't really tag you for someone that invested in fairytale characters."

Regina sighed as she wiped down the bar with one of the rags. "I'm sorry, I just…" She pursed her lips, trying to find the right words. "Regina really spoke to me. Someone that has gone through a terrible life and was given a second chance. She became friends with her enemies, she had a fantastic wonderful son, she had a man she loved, even if it was too short." Her voice shook at her last sentence. "A good strong amazing man who loved her. Despite everything she did in her past, Robin Hood still saw the good in her."

Henry frowned at the bartender, reaching out to hold her hand and Regina couldn't help the teary chuckle. Even when they were cursed, he still found a way to make her feel better, even if it was just a simple grab of the hand.

"It just-... she gave me hope. That I could have a second chance too. That maybe I could find true love like she had." Another teary smile. "With her outlaw."

"You will, Roni. You're too amazing not to find someone out there. I mean what about that Samdi guy, he seems to be pretty into you."

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes at the implication.

"Samdi isn't soulmate material. He's… well he just isn't," she muttered, not wanting to tell her son the extent of her relationship with the Voodoo Doctor was the equivalent of friends with very kinky benefits.

Henry chuckled and nodded. "I get it. But there is someone out there for you." He took another drink. "Hell, you and that Robert guy could find plenty to talk about."

She raised his brow at him. "He's practically a child."

"Not really into the cougar thing? Alright I feel ya, but you both seemed to be into my book, you're both really into the whole Robin Hood myth/lore thing… Granted with a last name like that I think you kinda have to be."

"What are you talking about, what about his last name?" asked Regina, trying to rack her mind. It had been so long since she read the legends about him, over twenty years…

"Gisborne? As in Guy of Gisborne?"

Seeing her confused look he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hang on."

Regina watched as Henry pulled out his phone and after a quick minute of googling he found what he had been looking for.

"When shawes beene sheene and shradds full fayre,

And leeves both large and longe,  
Itt is merry, walking in the fayre forrest,  
To heare the small birds singe."

Regina closed her eyes, letting Henry's voice take her to the forest where her soulmate had lived...

The woodweele sang, and wold not cease,  
Amongst the leaves a lyne.  
"And it is by two wight yeoman,  
By deare God, that I meane.

"Me thought they did mee beate and binde,  
And tooke my bow mee froe;  
If I bee Robin a-live in this lande,  
Ile be wrocken on both them towe."

"Sweavens are swift, master," quoth John,  
"As the wind that blowes ore a hill,  
For if itt be never soe lowde this night,  
To-morrow it may be still."

"Buske yee, bowne yee, my merry men all,  
For John shall goe with mee,  
For Ile goe seeke yond wight yeomen  
In greenwood where the bee."

The cast on their gowne of greene,  
A shooting gone are they,  
Untill they came to the merry greenwood,  
Where they had gladdest bee;  
There were the ware of wight yeoman,  
His body leaned to a tree.

A sword and a dagger he wore by his side,  
Had beene many a mans bane,  
And he was cladd in his capull-hyde,  
Topp, and tayle, and mayne.

"Stand you still, master," quoth Litle John,  
"Under this trusty tree,  
And I will goe to yond wight yeoman,  
To know his meaning trulye."

"A, John, by me thou setts noe store,  
And thats a farley thinge;  
How offt send I my men beffore,  
And tarry myselfe behinde?

"It is noe cunning a knave to ken,  
And a man but heare him speake;  
And itt were not for bursting of my bowe,  
John, I wold thy head breake."

Regina couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips. Robin would have threatened John if he had thought he had been called a coward. And the ballad was right, he wouldn't put his Merry Men in harm's way without his him going in there first.

He truly did love his men…

"But often words they breeden bale,

That parted Robin and John;  
John is gone to Barnsdale,  
The gates he knowes eche one.

And when hee came to Barnesdale,  
Great heavinesse there hee hadd;  
He found two of his owne fellowes  
Were slaine both in a slade,

And Scarlett a foote flyinge was,  
Over stockes and stone,  
For the sheriffe with seven score men  
Fast after him is gone.

"Yett one shoote Ile shoote," sayes Litle John,  
"With Crist his might and mayne;  
Ile make yond fellow that flyes soe fast  
To be both glad and faine."

John bent up a good yeiwe bow,  
And fetteled him to shoote;  
The bow was made of a tender boughe,  
And fell downe to his foote.

"Woe worth thee, wicked wood," sayd Litle John,  
"That ere thou grew on a tree!  
For this day thou art my bale,  
My boote when thou shold bee!"

This shoote it was but looselye shott,  
The arrowe flew in vaine,  
And it mett one of the sheriffes men;  
Good William a Trent was slaine.

It had beene better for William a Trent  
To hange upon a gallowe  
Then for to lye in the greenwoode,  
There slaine with an arrowe.

And it is sayd, when men be mett,  
Six can doe more then three:  
And they have tane Litle John,  
And bound him fast to a tree.

"Thou shalt be drawen by dale and downe,"  
quoth the sheriffe,  
"And hanged hye on a hill."  
"But thou may fayle," quoth Litle John,  
"If itt be Christs owne will."

Let us leave talking of Litle John,  
For hee is bound fast to a tree,  
And talke of Guy and Robin Hood,  
In the green woode where they bee.

How these two yeomen together they mett,  
Under the leaves of lyne,  
To see what marchandise they made  
Even at that same time

Good morrow, good fellow," quoth Sir Guy;  
"Good morrow, good felow," quoth hee,  
"Methinkes by this bow thou beares in thy hand,  
A good archer thou seems to be."

"I am wilfull of my way," quoth Sir Guye,  
"And of my morning tyde."  
"Ile lead thee through the wood," quoth Robin,  
"Good felow, Ile be thy guide."

"I seeke an outlaw," quoth Sir Guye,  
"Men call him Robin Hood;  
I had rather meet with him upon a day,  
Then forty pound of golde."

"If you tow mett, itt wold be seene whether were better  
Afore yee did part awaye;  
Let us some other pastime find,  
Good fellow, I thee pray.

"Let us some other masteryes make,  
And wee will walke in the woods even;  
Wee may chance meet with Robin Hoode  
Att some unsett steven."

They cutt them downe the summer shroggs  
Which grew both under a bryar,  
And sett them three score rood in twinn,  
To shoote the prickes full neare.

"Leade on, good fellow," sayd Sir Guye,  
"Lead on, I doe bidd thee."  
"Nay, by my faith," quoth Robin Hood,  
"The leader thou shalt bee."

The first good shoot that Robin ledd  
Did not shoote an inch the pricke froe;  
Guy was an archer good enoughe,  
But he cold neere shoote soe.

The second shoote Sir Guy shott,  
He shott within the garlande;  
But Robin Hoode shott it better than hee,  
For he clove the good pricke-wande.

"Gods blessing on thy heart!" sayes Guye,  
"Goode fellow, thy shooting is goode,  
For an thy hart be as good as thy hands,  
Thou were better then Robin Hood.

" Tell me thy name, good fellow," quoth Guy,

"Under the leaves of lyne."  
"Nay, by my faith," quoth good Robin,  
"Till thou have told me thine."

"I dwell by dale and downe," quoth Guye,  
"And I have done many a curst turne;  
And he that calles me by my right name  
Calles me Guye of good Gysborne."

"My dwelling is in the wood," sayes Robin,  
"By thee I set right nought;  
My name is Robin Hood of Barnesdale,  
A fellow thou has long sought .

He that had neither beene a kithe nor kin  
Might have seene a full fayre sight,  
To see how together these yeomen went,  
With blades both browne and bright.

To have seene how these yeomen together fought,  
Two howers of a summers day;  
Itt was neither Guy nor Robin Hood  
That fettled them to flye away.

Robin was reachles on a roote,  
And stumbled at that tyde,  
And Guy was quicke and nimble with-all,  
And hitt him ore the left side.

"Ah, deere Lady!" sayd Robin Hoode,  
"Thou art both mother and may!  
I thinke it was never mans destinye  
To dye before his day."

Robin thought on Our Lady deere,  
And soone leapt up againe,  
And thus he came with an awkwarde stroke;  
Good Sir Guy hee has slayne."

He tooke Sir Guys head by the hayre,  
And sticked itt on his bowes end:  
"Thou hast beene traytor all thy liffe,  
Which thing must have an ende."

Robin pulled forth an Irish kniffe,  
And nicked Sir Guy in the face,  
That hee was never on a woman borne  
Cold tell who Sir Guye was.

Saies, "Lye there, lye there, good Sir Guye,  
And with me be not wrothe;  
If thou have had the worse stroakes at my hand,  
Thou shalt have the better cloathe."

Robin did his gowne of greene,  
On Sir Guye it throwe;  
And hee put on that capull-hyde,  
That cladd him topp to toe.

"The bowe, the arrowes, and litle horne,  
And with me now Ile beare;  
For now I will goe to Barnsdale,  
To see how my men doe fare."

Robin sett Guyes horne to his mouth,  
A lowd blast in it he did blow;  
That beheard the sheriffe of Nottingham,  
As he leaned under a lowe.

"Hearken! hearken!" sayd the sheriffe,  
"I heard noe tydings but good,  
For yonder I heare Sir Guyes horne blowe,  
For he hath slaine Robin Hoode.

"For yonder I heare Sir Guyes horne blow,  
Itt blowes soe well in tyde,  
For yonder comes that wight yeoman,  
Cladd in his capull-hyde.

"Come hither, thou good Sir Guy,  
Aske of mee what thou wilt have."  
"Ile none of thy gold," sayes Robin Hood,  
"Nor Ile none of itt have."

"But now I have slaine the master," he sayd,  
"Let me goe strike the knave;  
This is all the reward I aske,  
Nor noe other will I have."

"Thou art a madman," said the shiriffe,  
"Thou sholdest have had a knights fee;  
Seeing thy asking bee soe badd,  
Well granted it shall be."

But Litle John heard his master speake,  
Well he knew that was his steven;  
"Now shall I be loset," quoth Litle Iohn,  
"With Christs might in heaven."

But Robin hee hyed him towards Litle John,  
Hee thought hee wold loose him belive;  
The sheriffe and all his companye  
Fast after him did drive.

"Stand abacke! stand abacke!" sayd Robin;  
"Why draw you mee soe neere?  
Itt was never the use in our countrye  
One's shrift another shold heere."

But Robin pulled forth an Irysh kniffe,  
And losed John hand and foote,  
And gave him Sir Guyes bow in his hand,  
And bade it be his boote.

But John tooke Guyes bow in his hand  
His arrowes were rawstye by the roote;  
The sherriffe saw Litle John draw a bow  
And fettle him to shoote.

Towards his house in Nottingham  
He fled full fast away,  
And soe did all his companye,  
Not one behind did stay.

But he cold neither soe fast goe,  
Nor away soe fast runn,  
But Litle John, with an arrow broade,  
Did cleave his heart in twinn.

"Well that went dark rather quickly," Henry muttered, missing as Regina wiped the tears from her eyes. "They never had decapitation in the Fox movie."

Regina remembered now. She has heard that particular story before, she had read it with Robin during one of the nights they had spent together after she gave him the book of stories about himself.

He used to laugh at everything the book got wrong while she laid against his chest as he read the poems and stories out loud, his thickly accented voice comforting far more than any lullaby she had been read as a child.

This particular story had, more or less, happened the same as what they had written. Only he had merely tied up Guy and took his clothing to pass himself off as the bounty hunter, he didn't decapitate him and then desecrate the remains.

Robin would have laughed, though, at the ending. At the fact that John had somehow managed to not only kill the Sheriff of Nottingham but did it with an arrow straight into the heart as he was running away from him.

But as she was lost in her memories she remembered why Henry had read that particular sonnet.

Gisborne. An unusual last name altogether but someone with that level of talent with a bow named that?

"Plus his first name," Henry added as if he could hear the bartenders thoughts. "Richard, I mean he gets two major characters name and he's not gonna be obsessed with the guy?"

Regina's face fell as realization hit.

No… no, it couldn't be. He… no, he was back in the Enchanted Forest with the Merry Men. He wouldn't… no.

Regina swallowed hard as she backed up against the shelf of liquor.

"Roni, you okay?" Henry asked as he saw the brunette take several gasping breaths before she ran out of the bar. "Roni!"

Regina gasped in the cool night air, frantically looking around for the man who she had hired as her bouncer, the man who had called her a witch, called her irredeemable, called her a murderer, told her she was responsible for Robins death…

The man who even to this day she pictures as the same curly haired little boy she had saved from a flying monkey…


End file.
